


My Arms Were Always Around You

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Six - New Beginnings (Proposed Story Arcs) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AgentReign, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Letters, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, post season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: What started as a one-shot is now a full multi-chapter fluff fic.Summary:After the Season 5 Finale, Lena struggles to find a way through the awkwardness that has built between her and Kara. She writes all of her most intimate feelings and desires in an email and accidentally sends it to Kara.This story is pure fluff, confessions of love, a little kissing, and SUPERCORP ENDGAME.Wishing you and your families good health and happy hearts.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Season Six - New Beginnings (Proposed Story Arcs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779481
Comments: 21
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

The National City skyline was exceptionally dreary for late June. Lena stared out her office window and pressed her hand to the cool glass. She watched the raindrops hit the pane and drip down slowly. 

“I wonder where you are right now”, she whispered under her breath. 

She pressed her hands to her heart and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the sky was a little darker and her office felt colder. 

**“You Mean The World To Me”, By Freya Ridings**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/1bC7e6WRkuFEeGSRAcsZwy?si=robtLX4PSKepo-LZQr9Uyg**

“I wish I was brave enough to end all of this awkwardness. If only I was as brave as you.”

She turned around and sat down at her desk. Exhaling sharply, she rubbed her temples. She looked over at her white couch and smiled. 

“So many memories on that couch. So many tiny sweet moments we shared that I took for granted. I miss you so much. I can’t let this distance between us grow anymore. It’s time I tell you the truth.”

She moved her long slender fingers over the keys of her laptop and opened a new email to Kara. 

_My Dearest Kara,_

_Now that things are calm and the danger has passed, I know everyone around us is wondering whether the things I have done and the pain I have caused you have left an indelible mark on our friendship._

_Every person in our lives, including the two of us, are asking whether we could ever be the same again after every horrible thing I have put you through and the pain you caused me by not confiding in me sooner._

_All I can tell you is that maybe the warmth between us isn’t what it once was. Maybe that smile we had for each other has changed. There is no way to un-ring the bell once we have rung it. We can’t go back in time, even though I know you tried to change the past. I wish it had worked._

_Instead, we have to move forward. We have to proceed and change the very nature of our relationship. Forward thinking, past forgotten._

_Secrets, uncertainty, and betrayal, all contributed to the cracks in our foundation. I don’t want to live there anymore. I will never allow myself to succumb to the darkness again._

_I can’t stand the idea of living in a world where you don’t know me and I don’t know you. That was true darkness. Not hearing your voice or seeing you smile took away every ounce of joy I could feel. I have never experienced a life so devoid of light or joy. All I want is to matter to you as much as you matter to me._

_I need to share everything in my heart because the only way through the fire is forward._

_Kara, there are no words I could write in an email or even say aloud to apologize for my actions. There is no gift I could give you, or song I could sing, that could make up for the pain I have caused you. All I have is my truth. All I have is what is in my heart. So many times, you have asked me to tell you what I was thinking. I remained guarded for one reason and one reason only. I worried that if I told you what was truly in my heart, your opinion of me would change._

_I feel like I have nothing left to lose spilling my feelings onto the page._

_You asked me why I fell apart when Lex told me who you really were. You think you know. You’re convinced that I was in pain because you are my best friend in the world and I felt marginalized and untrusted. You have operated on the notion that every terrible thing I did; I did because I felt like a scorned friend._

_I’m in love with you, Kara, and I have been since that day you and Clark walked into my office. That first moment. That pull at my heart, even through all of my defenses. My walls were up, but all I could see was you. Your perfect blue eyes, that sweet smile, and that innocence I wish I had. You were so soft and warm._

_I have spent every day since the moment we met, trying desperately to understand why I feel so intensely for you. I have avoided my feelings, fought hard against them, and I even dated James Olsen, in a feeble attempt to distract my heart away from you. Of course, that failed. It wasn’t until I started working with Lex and analyzed why my love turned to rage so quickly that I realized that my love for you was so much more than friendship._

_My declaration of love is not an excuse. It’s quite the opposite. My confession is my oath to you. I swear that I will never let words unsaid cut me so deep that I return to the blackness of my Luthor rage. I will never allow my pain to make me turn away from you._

_Nothing I’ve done can be excused. All I can tell you is that the madness I felt when Lex told me your true identity stemmed from a very simple place. I love you madly, deeply, passionately. Knowing that you kept this intimate piece of information from me was heartbreaking. I wanted so desperately to know you intimately. I wanted to know what was deep in your heart, and I wanted you to know what was in mine. When I found out you had concealed the truth for our entire friendship, I ripped my heart out and sealed it in a box. I didn’t want to feel. I just went numb. I spent so many nights crying before I let my anger consume me._

_I came so close to telling you how I felt. Those quiet moments when it was just the two of us were so hard. I hesitated for so long, but I was going to tell you. The day we confronted Lex, I was determined to tell you everything. I imagined us returning home to National City. I could see us hugging goodbye and then I would just tell you. I would say three simple words. I love you. I was excited and then Lex took that excitement away from me. He took you away from me. All of that fear that you would never look at me the same way again was pointless._

_Now, I am terrified that you will never look at me the same way again for my terrible deeds, but you still don’t know what’s in my heart. Here goes nothing._

_When I lay in bed at night, I close my eyes and imagine that I’m laying on your chest. I try to picture what the sound of your heartbeat must sound like. Strong, steady and lightning fast, I’m sure. I imagine we’re wearing nothing but tank tops and underwear, and I can feel your soft skin all around me. You whisper softly in my ear, and I know I’m home. At that moment, I know that nothing can harm me. I feel safe in your arms._

_When I dream, I dream of you. I dream of those moments we shared when we first met. Those silly sweet moments before I ruined everything with my darkness. I see flashes of your arms around me. You were always the light that tethered me to goodness. How could I be bad if I had you there by my side? I see every embrace, every giggle, every potsticker consumed. I’m enveloped by your gentle warmth and kindness. I hear your sweet goofy laugh. You’re such a dork and I love that too._

_You are the very opposite of me, but that makes me love you so much. Your light, I’m dark. You are effortless and I am tedious. You are pure joy and I am the stoic bitch that makes men gird their loins. Your love, your pure heart is electric. Your good is infectious. You make me want to be softer. You make me want to help people and fight for what is right. I know I lost my way and for that I am truly sorry. I know I let my maddening love and longing for you push me to the brink, but I found my way back to you. I will always find my way back to you, Kara. You are my home. You are my safety._

_I know everyone keeps asking whether you and I can find our way back to the friendship we had, but I don’t want to go back. I want to wrap you up in my arms and finally feel your perfect lips pressed to mine. I want to caress your soft cheek and stare into your perfect blue eyes, unapologetically for eternity. I long to love you openly, completely, and without hesitation. I need to matter to you and be a part of your world._

_I’m embarrassed to say it, but I want your mom to love me. I want to be that person in your life she trusts to protect you. Lord knows Alex has been doing it long enough. I won’t bother wanting Alex’s approval. I’m not that delusional._

_Kara, my heart, I don’t know what tomorrow will bring. Who knows what evil villain or alien invader will wreak havoc on National City next? All I know is that when I close my eyes, it is you I see. When I imagine my future, all I want is to be with you, because I don’t know where I am in this world if I’m not by your side. That box where I locked my heart away is open and I am giving it to you completely._

_Whatever it takes, whatever sacrifices I need to make, I will do everything I can to find my way home to your heart. I know better than to think you could love me the same way I love you, but I couldn’t go another day with you thinking I lost my mind for friendship alone._

_It was so much more complex and layered. Pining, unrequited love and heartache fueled my madness._

_I doubt that I will ever have the guts to send this email to you, but I just have to say that none of the men who have come in and out of your life deserve you. That sounds bitter. What I mean to say is they are idiots and pompous fools. This isn’t going the way I wanted it to. What I mean is that it seems like you always have someone, so why on earth would I think you could feel anything for me? Am I insane?_

_Then I go back in my mind’s eye and remember how you have always put me first. You have always chosen to protect me above all others. When we were on the Daxamite ship, you definitely put me first and I will never forget that. You have pushed others aside and made me a priority. You trusted me and defended me when no one else would. When the entire world doubted me, you were there by my side to tell them I wasn’t a villain. Maybe you do love me. Sorry. This is turning into a rambling journal entry._

_Maybe there is a part of you, maybe deep down inside, that pictures me laying on your chest at night. Maybe you imagine me running my fingertips playfully through your shiny blonde hair. Do you daydream about us cuddling on a rainy Sunday morning, trying desperately to convince ourselves to get out of bed? If you held me in your arms, no power on this earth or beyond could ever drag me away from you._

_Kara, I know this is all too much. Too much honesty, too many feelings, too many snarky comments about your past boyfriends, but I don’t want to hold back anything from you. I love you with all of my heart and I always will, Kara. Even if you don’t feel the same way I do, I will be okay. I just need you to know the love I feel for you in my heart. You will always be my Super and I will always be your Luthor._

_Yours Always,_

_Lena_

Lena sat back in her chair and buried her face in her hands. 

“Oh, my God. There is no way I could ever send this to her, but I also can’t imagine telling her face to face. Grow a spine, Lena!”

Lena gestured wildly and knocked her water onto her laptop. She stood up quickly, avoiding the water as it dripped over the edge of the desk. 

“Damnit!” 

Lena grabbed a pile of napkins from her desk drawer and sopped up the liquid around her laptop. Without thinking, she smoothed a napkin over the keys. Suddenly her heart sank. She looked at the screen and the email was gone. 

“No. No! NO! NO! NO!” 

She froze. 

“No. I’m sure I just deleted it. I’m sure I didn’t just accidentally send the most pathetic and ridiculous email to the love of my life by accident. Damn!”

Lena moved her fingers along the track pad and clicked on her Sent Items folder. 

There it was. The email. The confession. Every one of Lena’s most intimate thoughts and feelings laid out on the page before her. 

Lena sat in her chair, no longer concerned with the water that continued to drip down from the edges of the tabletop onto her pristine white dress.

“I...I can say it was a joke. I can say I was hacked. I can...accept my fate.” Lena’s head dropped in despair. 

“This was not how I wanted to tell her. These weren’t the words I wanted to say. I would have been so much more eloquent and thoughtful. Oh God. She will read this and think I’m certifiable. What’s done is done. It can’t be changed and maybe it shouldn’t be. This will not fix our problems. This will only make things worse. Why was I so brutally honest?”

Lena pushed her chair away from her desk and leaned over completely. She continued to bury her face in her hands. The chime of a new text message caught her attention. She moved to her desk and looked just long enough to see that the text was from Kara. 

“Oh God. That was fast. What did I do? You fell in love with Supergirl and lost your mind. That’s what you did. Oh no, I’m talking to myself and answering back. That’s definitely a sign of madness. What am I going to say? How can I respond? Why did she text me? Is she too disturbed to speak to me on the phone?”

The rain ceased, and the clouds parted behind her.

Lena opened the text message.

 **1 New Text from Kara**  
Look outside.

Lena turned around and floating just outside her window was Kara, cape waving in the wind, holding what had to be six dozen red and white roses. Her smile was one Lena had never seen before. It was a smile so natural, so joyous that it brought tears to Lena’s eyes. Lena quickly ran to the balcony and threw open the doors. Kara floated down and smiled so sweetly, Lena feared her heart would explode. 

“Hi Lena”, Kara said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Hi Kara.” 

Lena drew in a breath and held it.

“I got your email.”

“The roses are beautiful. Why white and red?” Lena could feel her knees shake and her pulse quicken. Her skin was on fire and her mouth was dry as a bone. 

“White means new beginnings and red...well, they mean love.”

“They’re perfect.”

Kara laid the flowers down and took a step forward. Lena let out a slight whimper. 

“Lena, your email...it was beautiful.”

“It wasn’t crazy?”

“Not at all. It was honest and vulnerable. It was the warmest and most romantic thing I have ever read.”

“I sent it by accident,”, Lena admitted, blushing with embarrassment, “It should have been much more eloquent and less crazy. Sorry about that bit about your boyfriends,”, Lena said with red blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“I’m glad you sent it just as it was. It was like you dropped every wall and just let me in.”

Kara took a slight step forward.

“I meant every word, Kara. Every single word. I’m sorry it took me so long to share my feelings.”

Kara closed the distance between them. She pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Lena. 

“What’s this?” Lena asked.

“This is a letter I wrote to you.”

“That was fast. Did you use your super speed?” Lena asked with a giggle.

“I wrote this letter to you a few days after Jack died. It’s nothing compared to yours, but I can tell you that every single word in this letter is still one-hundred percent true. Nothing has changed.”

Lena held the envelope in her hand and smiled. 

“Can I read it now?”

“Of course. I don’t think I can watch you read it. I’ll fly around for a bit and let you read.”

“Will you come back when I’m done?”

Kara floated above the balcony. She stared deep into Lena’s eyes and grinned. 

“Just whisper my name and I’ll be here.”

“Really? You can hear me whisper?”

“I can. If I concentrate on you, I can hear your heart skip a beat. Go, read. I’ll be around.”

Kara floated up slowly and out of Lena’s eye line.

Lena walked back into her office and opened the envelope. She took a seat on the couch and carefully unfolded the pages. 

_Dear Lena,_

_My heart is heavy knowing you’re in pain. I just saw you a few days ago and I can think of nothing but you. I ask myself if there is a limit to how many times I can come and see you at your office before you feel like I’m stalking you._

Lena chuckled. 

“There is no limit. I wish you lived here.”

Lena continued to read. 

_You’re in mourning, you’re suffering, and all I want to do is wrap you up in my arms and keep you safe. Lena, I need to confess something that has been plaguing me for the last few days, but really since the moment we met. You’re all I think about. You’re all I dream about. I feel so lost and confused._

Lena shook her head in disbelief. 

“Oh Kara. I can’t believe you felt this way too. This is unreal.”

Lena ran her hand over the page. 

“I even love your handwriting. It’s so perfectly you.”

She continued to read the missive. 

_I don’t know what any of this means. When I hold you in my arms, there is no greater feeling in the world. When you smile at me, I get this weird tingle that travels up from my feet and lands somewhere near my throat. That’s why I always have a goofy look on my face when we’re together._

“I love that look. I miss that look.”

_You make me smile more than anyone I have ever met. I know how pointless this is. I buy my clothes and groceries in the same store. I could live off of potstickers and pancakes for the rest of my life. You are rich, classy, dignified and I highly doubt we could ever just hang out. You’re too high above me._

“Jesus Kara, I love you but you have never been more wrong in all of your life. I’m not high above you. You are too good for me on every level. Guess we proved you wrong after you wrote this.”

_You’re so sophisticated. When I come to your office, I always feel like I’m intruding._

“Never. Come on. Okay, I know you wrote this a long time ago, but every minute I have spent with you in this office has been precious to me.”

_I think what I’m feeling is love, Lena. The kind of love that made me trust you, even on day one. The kind of love that has pulled me to you and made me want to support you no matter what happens. It’s more than that. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you passionately. I want to get down on my knees and pledge myself to you. I know I must sound crazy._

Lena didn’t need to read another word. She leapt to her feet and ran back out to the balcony. 

**“Make You Feel My Love”, by ortoPilot**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/10XX3YDY7X0jQfwjpveRvh?si=BwDC1Hj5Q6aat0Fh7sduCA**

“Kara”, she said frantically, ignoring Kara’s instructions to whisper. 

Kara floated down and landed only inches away from Lena. 

“Did you already finish reading...”, Kara said before Lena stopped her.

“No. I’ll read it later. I just needed to be here with you. Kara, are you in love with me? Despite all the horrible things I have done, can you still love me? I’m not the Lena you knew when you wrote that letter. I’ve changed. You’ve changed. We will never be the same.”

Lena’s eyes welled up with tears, and she shook. 

Kara stepped forward and placed her hands on Lena’s cheeks. 

“Lena, I am hopeless without you. I am so in love with you I feel like I can’t breathe when we’re apart. Nothing you have ever done has made me love you less. You’ve hurt me, but I hurt you too. When two people feel so intensely for one another, it’s easy to make mistakes, but I love you more now than I have ever loved you before. You trusted me. You let me in. I love you with every breath, every nerve, every beat of my heart. I do dream of you laying on my chest. I dream of holding you and never letting go because being away from you was the worst time of my life. I don’t think my heart has ever been that devastated. I felt so cold without you.”

Lena moved closer to Kara and placed a hand in the center of her chest. 

“It killed me too. I was upset, but it didn’t make me miss you any less. I missed your smile, your laugh, but most of all I missed your arms. When we were apart, all I wanted was for you to hold me. I was so scared that I would never feel your love, that I would never feel your embrace again.”

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek and stared deep into her eyes. Lena moved her other hand to Kara’s chest, leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s so softly, both of their bodies shook with longing to be closer. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She returned Lena’s kiss with fevered desire. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pressed her tongue to Kara’s, lapping and rolling. Their first kiss was exquisite. For the rest of their days, they would both be able to describe every moment, every feeling, every tingle. 

Kara pulled back and grinned. Love and unfettered joy made her glow. 

“Lena, no matter where I am, no matter what villains I’m fighting or alternate universe I get sucked into, this is where I want to live. Here with you, just like this is where I want to be. Even when we were apart, even when we weren’t talking, I hope you know my arms were always around you. Always.”

A single raindrop fell from the sky and landed on Kara’s nose. Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s skin and kissed away the raindrop. She took Kara’s hand and guided her into the office. 

For the rest of the afternoon, a torrential downpour blanketed the city, but Kara and Lena didn’t mind. They laid wrapped together in each other’s arms on Lena’s couch and discovered what it meant to be to be truly happy. 

**“In My Arms”, by The Him**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/1WQywsPBSyvw4QC4ZvmSbj?si=IsimnBgKTeaJsJdOrB667A**

**ENDGAME!!**

**The inspiration - “My Arms Were Always Around You”, by Peter Bradley Adams**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/02a2RQEICEzbdPPYh0aLnJ?si=AOq3JLH6SfaYc_JajXebtQ**


	2. The Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reads Kara's letter in its entirety, Kara makes a mess whipping up a batch of Super pancakes, and Kara and Lena finally get to enjoy the bliss of being together after their confessions of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! It was a long month away. I'm glad to be back. Wishing you and your families, health, peace, and happy hearts.

**"Heavenly Day", By Patty Griffin**

**[https://open.spotify.com/track/2vy6F2C23RxlGJvbdA7NTq?si=W61dmRnCS_67d4FUko74aQ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2vy6F2C23RxlGJvbdA7NTq?si=r2SDB597RHiU7GY5Kklaiw) **

“Pancakes or waffles?” Kara asked, kissing Lena’s nose lovingly. Lena laid on top of Kara, blissfully naked and grinning from ear to ear. 

“If it forces you out of this bed, I would rather starve to death,” Lena said, laying her head down on Kara’s chest. 

“What kind of Super would I be if I let my Luthor starve? I can use my Super speed. According to Alex, it’s entertaining to watch me zip around the kitchen like a man woman.”

Lena moved up a little and kissed Kara lovingly. She caressed her cheek and closed her eyes, lost in her unfettered joy. 

“How have we been laying here for two full days?” Lena asked, staring into Lena’s eyes dreamily. “I feel like I’m in a beautiful dream. You haven’t even needed to dash away and save National City.”

“Confession time. I called Alex and told her we finally talked. She said she would call Clark and ask him to monitor things so you and I could have some time together.”

“Wow! So, does that mean she doesn’t hate me?”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Kara said, smoothing back Lena’s shiny black hair. “She just said, ‘It’s about time. I’ll call Clark. Go be with Lena.”

“Careful Kara. It sounds like Alex is competing for the role of my new best friend,” Lena said, with a little chuckle.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and gave Lena that sweet Kara smile that was only hers.

“Now, Ms. Luthor, you have a decision to make. Pancakes or waffles?”

“I could live off these kisses for the rest of my life, but I know you’re probably starving. Pancakes. Definitely pancakes. Can I help?”

“Nope. You have homework,” Kara said, leaning over and grabbing the letter she gave Lena the night before. She handed the letter to Lena and kissed her head softly. 

“I still can’t believe you wrote this letter to me when Jack died.”

“I think I knew the moment we met that there was something very different between us. It didn’t take long for me to realize that I was falling in love.”

“Me too. I wanted to throw up this wall and protect myself, but your smile broke through my icy facade. You were so warm and comforting to me.”

“Every second I spent with you was wonderful and intense. I couldn’t look at you without smiling. I would avert my eyes because it terrified me you would see through me. Every part of me wanted to be close to you, but I felt so strange trying to get closer when I thought you were so high above me.”

“Oh my God, Kara. When I read that I was so upset. How could you ever think I was higher than you?” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s chest and rubbed it softly. She kissed her cheek and closed her eyes. “Baby, you were my Super from day one, even if I didn’t know who you really were. I didn’t see myself high above you. I saw this talented, beautiful woman who saw me and believed that I could be good. You had my heart.”

“I knew how much I loved you, even then. When you saved Supergirl, it broke my heart to not be able to thank you properly as me. I wanted to tell how much I loved you when we sat on the couch in your office. When I told you, you would always have me, I meant that you would always have my heart. The strange thing is how little my love for you has changed. It has grown. I know you better, I know you heart more completely and I have never loved you more. I think I will love you more every day.”

“And now you know I’m not ‘high above you’ or ‘too classy’ to spend time with you,” Lena said, with a disapproving smile. 

Kara’s stomach growled loudly.

“Oh, sweetie. You’ve got a rumbly tummy,” Lena said, placing a hand over Kara’s stomach.

Kara chuckled and gave Lena a squeeze. 

“Did you just say, ‘rumbly tummy’? Who are you and what did you do with Lena Luthor?”

Lena reached down and poked Kara in the ribs playfully. 

“Yes. It’s your fault. You make me all soft and squishy. What are you doing to me, Kara Danvers? I mean Kara Zor-El.”

“I don’t know, but I’m so in love with you I feel like my Kryptonian heart will burst. It’s wonderful to hear you say my actual name. Lena, I want you to know me. I want you to know about my life on Krypton and my family. I want you to know about my education and my journey here. I want to tell you everything and I promise I will, but for now, pancakes!”

“Yes!” Lena said, sweetly. She caressed Kara’s cheek and kissed her nose. “Wait, hey, it just occurred to me you didn’t laugh when I tickled you.”

“Sorry, beautiful. It’s one of my many Superpowers. Heat vision, cold breath, super speed and I’m impervious to tickles.”

Lena’s brow furrowed with curiosity. 

“Really?” She asked with a serious expression.

Kara exploded into laughter and squeezed Lena tighter. 

“No! Not really. I almost peed a little when you poked me, but I was trying to look cool. You are so adorable.”

Lena’s face flushed red with embarrassment. She growled playfully and attacked Kara with tickles. Kara exploded into hysterical laughter. She tried to roll away, but Lena had her pinned down. Kara grabbed Lena and rolled her over. She laid on top of the giddy CEO, beaming brightly. She pressed a hand to her cheek and kissed her so deep and so passionately, Lena’s body went slack, and she closed her eyes, riding each exquisite wave of pleasure only Kara’s kisses could bring. 

***

Kara sped around the kitchen preparing her signature pancakes. Lena propped up the pillows and unfolded Kara’s letter. It was strange but knowing that Kara wanted to share her most intimate thoughts with her so early in their friendship made her love her hero so much more. 

_Dear Lena,_

_My heart is heavy knowing you’re in pain. I just saw you a few days ago and I can think of nothing but you. I ask myself if there is a limit to how many times I can come and see you at your office before you feel like I’m stalking you._

_You’re in mourning, you’re suffering, and all I want to do is wrap you up in my arms and keep you safe. Lena, I need to confess something that has been plaguing me for the last few days, but really since the moment we met. You’re all I think about. You’re all I dream about. I feel so lost and confused._

_I don’t know what any of this means. When I hold you in my arms, there is no greater feeling in the world. When you smile at me, I get this weird tingle that travels up from my feet and lands somewhere near my throat. That’s why I always have a goofy look on my face when we’re together._

_You make me smile more than anyone I have ever met. I know how pointless this is. I buy my clothes and groceries in the same store. I could live off potstickers and pancakes for the rest of my life. You are rich, classy, dignified and I highly doubt we could ever just hang out. You’re too high above me._

_You’re so sophisticated. When I come to your office, I always feel like I’m intruding._

_I think what I’m feeling is love, Lena. The love that made me trust you, even from day one. The love that has pulled me to you and made me want to support you no matter what happens. It’s more than that. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you passionately. I want to get down on my knees and pledge myself to you. I know I must sound crazy._

_I need to admit something terrible. I was jealous of Jack. I know it sounds stupid considering I’m dating Mon-El, but seeing you together carved away at my heart like no other pain I’ve felt before. I know Mon-El thought I was crazy when I insisted on showing up at the restaurant. Lena, I am so sorry. I know it was a dreadful invasion. I swear that I had good intentions, but I confess when I felt that first pang of jealousy standing with you and Jack at Spheerical, I knew what I was feeling was so much more than friendship._

_I wanted to be the one who you were cute and shy with. I wanted to be the one who you got dressed up for and who you were nervous to have dinner with. I wanted to be the one to take you home at the end of the night and kiss you passionately._

“I felt exactly the same way.”

Lena looked over at Kara zipping around the kitchen, and her heart melted.

“How did we wait so long to tell each other how we felt?”

_I know it’s stupid. Even if you had any attraction to women, it would probably be to someone with money and supermodel good looks. I’m just Kara._

“Oh my God, Kara. I can’t believe you felt this way. I’ve never been more attracted to another woman in all my life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Just Kara? Wow. I wish you had known what you meant to me back then.”

Lena looked over at the kitchen and saw a flurry of flour flying through the air. She shook her head and grinned. She continued to read.

_Lena, I have something I need to tell you. I won’t tell you here, but if you read this letter and don’t immediately want to run for the hills, I want to tell you who I am and why I sometimes disappear and why it seems like I always have to reschedule our lunches and dinners. I want you to know everything. I want you to know exactly who I am. I hope you don’t read this letter and run, because I want my heart to connect to yours completely._

“Were you going to tell me you were Supergirl? I don’t understand.”

_Lena, my heart is yours. I know we don’t know each other that well, but almost every thought I have in a day is of you. When I get together with my friends or my family, I want you there. I lay in bed every night wondering if you’re asleep or awake. Sometimes I wonder if you lay in bed and think of me._

“Oh Kara, that’s all I used to do. I would lie in bed and wonder where you were and if I ever crossed your mind. I would stand on my balcony sipping a glass of scotch, hoping that you missed me when we were apart because I missed you so much. It’s funny you mentioned getting together with your family and friends. I remember in those early days I would think of you on holidays and wish we were celebrating together. It was a lonely time. All I wanted was you.”

_I’m sure that’s silly. You’re a CEO. You have this grand life and I’m sure the last thing you’re thinking of is your silly friend Kara Danvers, but please know that you’re on my mind. You are always on my mind and in my heart._

_I laid awake last night thinking about all the things I love about you._

Lena looked up from the page and saw Kara standing at the counter. A little dusting of flour covered her nose. Lena’s heart warmed so much; her eyes glassed over with tears. She couldn’t believe that she was laying in Kara’s warm, cozy bed, reading her most intimate feelings, and watching the love of her life make pancakes. She returned her attention back to the letter, actively fighting the desire to leap up and kiss Kara until they had no breath left in their lungs.

_I thought about how you supported me as a journalist from that very first day. You were so sweet, and your faith inspired my courage. Funny, isn’t it? I barely knew you, but your comment was really the spark I needed to light the fire. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would be here, a CatCo reporter._

“I knew you would accomplish great things. I knew from the moment we met. You won the Pulitzer. I can’t take any of the credit for encouraging you. I just saw talent. I am so proud of everything you have accomplished.”

Lena ran her finger along the next line and grinned.

_I thought of the way you look at me. You make me feel like I matter. I don’t know if it is a delusion, but I love that look._

_I thought of the way you welcome me into your office, no matter when I stop by. I thought of that smile of yours. Not the smile you give other people. The smile that feels like it’s only for me._

“That smile was and is only for you. No one has ever made my cheeks hurt from smiling the way you do.”

Lena looked over at the kitchen again and saw Kara grabbing plates. She could feel her excited energy.

_You do not understand how much I adore that smile. I adore everything about you. Your heart, your mind and that beautiful soul._

_Your confession about feeling numb filled me with sadness. When you told me that story about Lillian, I wasn’t afraid for you. I never worried that you would slip into your Luthor darkness. Do you know why? I know your heart, Lena. As long as you have love and support, you can fight your darkness and I promise I will always be there, right by your side, to fight any demons that try to take over._

Lena let out a sharp sigh and shook her head.

“I’m sorry I let the demons take over when I found out you were Supergirl. I hate that you had so much faith in me and I let you down.”

_Lena, I love you. I love your intelligence, your beauty, and your grace. I love your heart, your soul, and your tenderness. I love that you’ve accepted me as a friend and that when you were nervous about seeing Jack; you thought of me. You knew you could lean on me for support. Lena, you can always lean on me._

“I love you for always being my rock. I love you for wanting to be that support.”

_If I can muster the courage to give you this letter, if I can be vulnerable enough and lay everything on the line, I want you to know that I am not taking this lightly. I have considered what this confession might mean for us. You may be angry or upset. You may want to push me away._

“Never. I would have died from a heart attack if you had given me this letter back then, but I would have run to your arms.”

_I have thought through every consequence and it is so much more important to me you know me than anything else. I have thought of how the secrets I keep will change our relationship and our lives. All I can tell you is that sharing my secret with you terrifies me. It terrifies me because you would be at risk like everyone else in my life, except you’re special. You’re my love, who I want desperately to protect. Not to say that I don’t want to protect the others, but you are the most precious thing to me._

“I hate that I didn’t see this for what it was. I was so embarrassed and hurt that you didn’t tell me you were Supergirl, but it never occurred to me that it was because I mattered more. It felt like I mattered less if I didn’t know everything about you. I feel so stupid.”

_I am so sorry this letter is all over the place, but I refuse to edit my feelings. These words express what is really weighing on my mind and my heart. If you read this letter and you feel what I feel, please come and find me. Please give me a chance to tell you who I really am and please be patient with me. I love you with all my heart, Lena._

“And I love you, Kara. I love you with every part of me.”

Lena looked up, and Kara was standing next to the bed smiling at her.

**"Crazy Love", by Van Morrison**

[ **https://open.spotify.com/track/2hjAc6x8EoSLhGxRNg8KEw?si=WstdDTh6SZmeyngySHa6SA** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2hjAc6x8EoSLhGxRNg8KEw?si=WstdDTh6SZmeyngySHa6SA)

“Hi,” Lena said. Smiling and teary eyed.

“Why didn’t you give me this letter when you wrote it, Kara?”

Kara sat down on the bed and smiled sadly.

“Right before I was going to give you the letter, this guy we grew up with named Rick Malverne kidnapped Alex. He knew about my identity and kidnapped Alex to pressure me to break his father, Peter Thompson, out of prison. Everything came crashing down around me when I thought I would lose Alex. When the dust cleared and I thought about how much you meant to me, it terrified me you would never be safe. If anyone ever knew just how much I loved you, they could use you to make me do terrible things. I would have killed to keep you safe. You called me when Alex was missing, and I had to hang up the phone quickly because just hearing your voice made me feel like I would cry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, my God. I remember that call. You acted so weird. You had never been so dismissive with me. I remember being a little hurt. God, I was trying to get your advice about Rhea. Can you imagine how different life would have turned out if you had taken my call?”

“I am so sorry, Lena,” Kara said, with genuine regret.

“Don’t be, my love. We are where we are because of the road we have traveled. I am happier than I ever imagined possible. I wouldn’t change anything. Sure, we both suffered, but I have you now and that is all that matters. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me how terrified you were.”

“I didn’t know how to explain why I kept the secret of my identity from you for so long. You know I tried. You were so angry, and you weren’t willing to listen to a word I said. All I wanted was to tell you how terrified I was.”

“I know, sweetie. I know that now. I’m sorry it took me so long to understand. Still, I wish you had given me the letter sooner. It’s beautiful. Do you really feel the same way you felt back then, even after all the things that have happened between us? Do you still love me, even after seeing my darkness?”

“Nope. I don’t love you the same. I love you so much more. I know you. Since I wrote that letter, I have watched you adorably shovel Big Belly Burger into your lipsticked mouth, I’ve seen you silly, and we’ve talked boy band reunions. I have seen your pain, your longing, and I have seen what happens when you feel betrayed. We came out of this so much stronger. We know each other, we love each other, and we are real. When I wrote that letter, I knew that I loved your beauty, your heart, and the way you made me feel, but I didn’t know the real you. I didn’t know the extent of your brilliance or your grace under pressure. I didn’t know that even when the two of us were at our worst, at our very lowest, I would still love you with every fiber of my being. My love has never wavered.”

“Come here. I need to hold you,” Lena said, reaching out her arms.

Kara crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Lena tenderly. Lena kissed Kara’s lips softly and smiled.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

Lena pulled Kara closer and buried her face in her neck.

“I just love you so much, Kara. I was so afraid I would lose you forever. I never imagined that we would have such a romantic first kiss. I never dreamed in a million years that I would get to cuddle up with you in bed and eat pancakes. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that we would make love all weekend and get lost in each other’s arms. Having you here, knowing where you are and when you’re sleeping is like a wonderful dream.”

“I feel the same way, Lena. When I fell asleep last night, it terrified me that this was all a dream and when I awoke, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Now you know that even pancakes can’t move me from your bed.”

“Unnecessary. That’s another one of my Superpowers. I serve a mean breakfast in bed,” Kara said, with a wink and a sparkle in her eyes.

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her into a warm embrace. She kissed her with a fervor fueled by all the desperate longing, pain and love in her heart.

“What do you say we eat some pancakes, take a long hot shower, and cuddle up on the couch? I think a romantic movie or two is definitely in order.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Lena.”

“Yes, my love,” Lena said, with bright eyes and a warm smile.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me.”

“It should be me thanking you, Kara. You are easy to love. You’re beautiful, sweet, brave and strong. I’m guarded, dark, and my family is a bunch of lunatics hellbent on making our life hell.”

“You’re easy to love. In fact, you’re impossible not to love.”

“Tell Alex that,” Lena said, with a little chuckle.

“Lena, Alex loves you. She may not always like you, but she loves you. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I love you. You make me happy.”

Lena grinned.

“You make me happy too. Thank you for the letter. It was beautiful. I can’t tell you how much it means to me to know what you were thinking.”

“Your reactions to the letter were adorable.”

“You could hear what I was muttering under my breath?”

“I may have been flying around the kitchen, but remember I have super hearing. You were very cute.”

“Well, my reactions were genuine. I still can’t believe how wrong you were. You were so adorably wrong. Every single minute I could spend with you was a gift. I’m sorry if I came across chilly back then. I’m sure you thought I was ‘high above you’ because I was bitchy.”

“Not at all. You were very sweet. It was just me. I had never been friends with a fancy CEO before. I was a bit of a rube.”

Lena chuckled.

“You were not a ‘rube’. Kara, from the moment we met, you shook me, you broke me, you made every part of me tingle. A ‘rube’ couldn’t have done that.”

Kara cuddled up closer to Lena and kissed her lips gently.

“How did I get so lucky? I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.”

“Nope. That would be me. I have the love of Supergirl. I’m sure there are many people out there that fantasize about Supergirl making them breakfast in bed.”

“Maybe, but there is only one person who I want to make breakfast for. There is only one amazing woman who I want to cuddle up with in my bed and dedicate my life to.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her tenderly.

***

Kara and Lena shared a large plate of pancakes, sneaking bites between their kisses. They shared a warm shower, changed into comfy clothes and spent the rest of the day cuddled up and watching romantic movies on Kara’s couch. Rain continued to blanket National City, creating a beautiful backdrop to Kara and Lena’s perfect day.

**"May I Have This Dance", By Francis and the Lights**

**[https://open.spotify.com/track/0VaIsQoIQY10uxBrOyZ5cQ?si=rVTwadfUTROuyK_Xa_cIbg](https://open.spotify.com/track/0VaIsQoIQY10uxBrOyZ5cQ?si=nEznz4WzR-uJHzb-Z9rx0g) **


	3. Wherever Is Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena reluctantly return to the real world. Inspired by Kara and Lena, Sam and Ruby fly to National City prepared to make a confession of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only intended this story to be a silly little one-shot, but I am oddly soothed by this fluff by the chapter story. I'll bring it to a conclusion when it feels right, but I guess this is now a multi-chapter fic. Wishing all of you health, joy and happy reading.

Lena’s cell phone rang loudly and vibrated across her desk. She answered the call quickly, hitting the speakerphone button.

“Lena Luthor”, Lena said with an air of class.

“Hey Lena, how does it feel to be back at work? Do you miss the nesting already?” The sound of Sam’s voice made Lena smile.

“Horrible. I miss Kara’s arms so much. She was so sweet this morning. She made me this adorable little sack lunch and sent me off to work with hundreds of kisses. My lips are sore and I don’t care. I don’t know if I can handle this much happiness, Sam. I feel like my heart might explode. I think the security team downstairs didn’t recognize me this morning because I was smiling. I swear the guy at the coffee cart did a double take.”

Sam chuckled.

“Aww, scary Lena Luthor isn’t scary anymore. I can hear your smile through the phone. I am so glad you two finally talked.”

“Me too. I sent that email accidentally, but it was the greatest mistake I ever made.”

“Lena, you’ve inspired me. I think I’m ready.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Ruby and I had a long talk last night, and she agrees. We both miss Alex too much to go on this way.”

Lena smiled and looked at the newly added picture of Sam and Ruby that sat on top of her desk.

“So, does this mean that I should tell them to get your office ready? I miss you and Ruby.”

“I don’t know. Let’s hold off for now. Ruby and I will talk to Alex. If she isn’t feeling anything, I can’t imagine moving back. Is this crazy, Lena? Kelly only left a couple months ago. Maybe it’s too soon.”

“Take my advice, Sam. Speaking as someone who waited way too long to confess her feelings, you need to tell her everything as soon as possible. Kara said that Alex has been handling everything with Kelly really well. She isn’t wallowing or upset. They decided together. I think a part of Alex has always wished you two would come back.”

“What if she feels nothing? What if she doesn’t miss us as much as we miss her?”

“She does. Kara said that every time she mentions your name, Alex looks sad.”

“Why does that make me feel worse? I should have called her, but I worried that she would hear everything in my voice.”

“I’m sorry. I just meant that I think you and Ruby leaving had a real impact on her.”

“I’m worried that when I see her, I won’t know what to say.”

“Just be honest. I’m not suggesting you send an insane email confessing every embarrassing thought in your head or anything. Just tell her what’s in your heart. Are you calling her or are you coming to National City?”

“We are flying in this evening. I was able to get two last-minute tickets. Ruby is coming home early and then it’s straight off to the airport .”

“I have meetings until six, but you have my key. Don’t even think of saying you’re staying anywhere else.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind us staying at your place? We can stay at a hotel.”

“I don’t mind. You are family. I don’t even remember what my place looks like. Kara and I have only been together for a few days, but all I see is her apartment. It’s so cozy and warm. It’s like being wrapped in her arms.”

“You are so adorable. Her apartment is where your heart is. I’m not surprised. Lena, it is so great to hear you this happy.”

“I don’t think anyone other than Kara has called me ‘adorable’ ever. Hopefully, we will hear you this happy tonight.”

“What am I going to say? What words could convey all the feelings that have been brewing inside of me since we left for Metropolis?”

“Don’t tell her everything. Just tell her how much you miss her. Everything else will fall into place.”

“Okay, Lena. I need to get back to work so the boss doesn’t can me. We will see you tonight.”

“Ha! Like I could ever afford to lose you. Stay calm and keep breathing. Everything will be great.”

“Thanks, Lena.”

Lena disconnected the call and sat back. She couldn’t help but grin. She looked at the picture of Kara sitting on her desk and smiled. She pressed her finger to Kara’s face and caressed it softly.

She grabbed her phone and opened a new text message to Kara.

_Is it too early to tell you I miss you?_

It overjoyed Lena to see Kara writing back immediately.

_Kara: Nope. I wanted to text you the minute you left. Can we just skip adulting and meet back in bed? I miss your lips._

Lena sat back a little more and beamed.

“Oh, Kara Danvers. You’d better be careful. I might just have to marry you if you keep making me feel this good,” Lena whispered under her breath.

_Lena: I miss your lips too. I was talking to Sam, and I just missed you too much. I know we promised to let each other work, but I just had to tell you how much I adore you._

_Kara: I adore you too, baby. How’s Sam?_

_Lena: She plans to tell Alex how she feels. She and Ruby are landing this evening._

_Kara: Is this really happening?_

_Lena: I think so. Unless she chickens out, but I think she will finally do it._

_Kara: I’m excited for them._

_Lena: How do you think Alex will react?_

_Kara: I have no clue. It will thrill Alex to see them, but I am still not sure where her heart is. She had those dreams about Sam and Ruby for a reason. I just pray she doesn’t freeze up or act weird._

_Lena: Hopefully Sam will just tell her how she is feeling and they will finally have the talk they should have had when she and Ruby left for Metropolis._

_Kara: So, are we meeting in bed? I want to feel your skin against mine._

_Lena: How about I bring you lunch?_

_Kara: How about I bring you lunch and we kiss each other until our lips are numb on your couch?_

_Lena: I have the adorable sack lunch you made me this morning, but I am dying to see you. It’s a date. See you in a few hours, my heart._

_Kara: A few hours? Torture._

_Lena: You are my world, Kara Danvers._

_Kara: And you’re mine, Ms. Luthor._

***

Sam paced around Lena’s apartment, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Mom, why don’t you sit down and relax?”

“I’m fine, babe. I just need to gather my thoughts.”

“You’re overthinking this. We are going to Alex’s apartment and we are just going to tell her how much we love and miss her. You will tell her you’ve been madly in love with her since we lived in National City. It’s that simple.”

Sam walked over to Ruby and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

“I am so lucky to have you. I’m sorry you have to be the adult so often.”

“Mom, you love Alex. You always have. I love her too. We will be honest and hope that she forgives us for leaving.”

“Baby, you could never upset Alex. It may upset her I left without talking to her, but she loves you with all of her heart. You know that.”

“I know. I just wish we did this sooner.”

“We couldn’t. She wasn’t ready. God, I hope she’s ready now.”

“Me too.”

***

Lena stood at her window, staring out at the perfect National City afternoon. The rain cleared away all the clouds. Lena had never seen a bluer sky. The sky reminded her of Kara. She loved being able to stare into her bright blue eyes for hours at a time. Confessing her love afforded her the ability to do a lot of things she couldn’t do before, but staring deep into her eyes unapologetically was a beautiful feeling.

She was so lost in her reverie that she didn’t hear Kara knocking at her office door. Kara walked in quietly and set down the bag of food. She walked up behind Lena and slipped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

“Oh my God, your arms feel so good. Don’t let go,” Lena said, closing her eyes and holding onto Kara’s arms.

Kara pressed her face to Lena’s neck and let out a deep, contented sigh.

“So, we made it four hours. That’s better than Alex thought we would do,” Kara said with a giggle. “She owes me five bucks.” Kara took a beat and stared out the window. “Is it weird that I’m nervous for Sam?”

“No, not at all. I’m a little nervous too. I may have accidentally spilled my guts to you, but it saved me the breathless terror of waiting for a reaction when you read the email.”

“You wouldn’t have had to wait long. I read a few lines in and I was ready to wrap my arms around you and never let go. Breathless terror? Did you really doubt I loved you?”

“Maybe a little. I guess I was more terrified when I realized I sent the damn email. It shocked me when you texted me back so quickly.”

“I needed to see you immediately. I don’t know if I have ever flown faster. Well, maybe when you were poisoned.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I just remember the pure terror that washed over me standing there in James’ office. I didn’t care who saw me or how exposed I was. I just flew, Kara Danvers clothes and all. All I cared about was taking care of you.”

Lena turned around and moved her hands to Kara’s cheeks. She stared deep into Kara’s eyes and smiled sweetly. She kissed her lips and pressed her forehead to Kara’s. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I love how much you protect me. You make me feel so safe.”

“I will always protect you, Baby.”

“You might be Super, but I will always protect you too. No one wants to cross me when it comes to protecting you.”

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s and smiled.

“I believe it.”

“Thank you for bringing me a second lunch. How are you so good to me?”

“I will happily bring you lunch every day. Let’s see how much we can eat between our kisses,” Kara said, giving Lena a firm squeeze and a warm peck on the cheek.

***

Sam walked down the hallway towards Alex’s apartment. Ruby hung back, careful to give her mother the space she needed to backtrack and freak out just a little. Ruby smiled as she watched her mother rehearse what she would say repeatedly. Sam carried an enormous bunch of lavender roses in her hand. She swung the roses absentmindedly as she got lost in a daze of nerves.

“Were the roses a stupid idea?” Sam asked Ruby. “Is she even a rose person?”

Ruby closed the distance between them. She rubbed her mother’s shoulder and grinned.

“Mom, Alex will like anything you give her. Everyone loves to get flowers.”

“Thank you for putting up with my neurotic behavior, babe. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

“Not that I could ever doubt how much you care for Alex, but if I did, this is definite evidence of how crazy in love you are.”

“I should have called.”

“And said what?”

“Well, I guess I could have said I was coming over, but that would have resulted in its own set of weird expectations and complications. No, this was the right thing to do for sure.”

Sam walked up to Alex’s door and took in a deep cleansing breath.

“I can do this,” Sam said confidently.

Ruby held Sam’s hand and smiled.

“We can do this.”

***

Kara landed on the balcony of the D.E.O. and walked directly to where J’onn and Alex were talking.

“Alex, what are you still doing here? I thought you were heading home.”

“Today has been the worst goddamn day in history, but I need to help J’onn finish some things up here.”

“You need to go home, NOW.”

Alex chuckled.

“What’s up with you, Kar. Why aren’t you playing house with Lena?”

“Lena is still at L-Corp and besides, we are talking about you. Tell her J’onn. She needs rest.”

J’onn smiled awkwardly.

“Um… I guess Kara is right, Alex. You have had a long day. Head home and I will finish up here.”

“I’m fine you two. You’re like two mother hens.”

J’onn gave Alex his signature smile.

“Well, that’s a first. I’ve never been called a ‘mother hen’ before.”

“Go, Alex. Get out of here.”

Alex smiled and grabbed her bag.

“Fine.”

Alex turned to walk away, but suddenly she turned back.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“Why are you trying to rush me home?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“No reason.”

“You’re lying.”

“You’re wasting time.”

“Kar, tell me.”

“Leave or I’ll use my cold breath to freeze your bag. It will ruin your gym clothes,” Kara said, barely able to keep a straight face.

“Kar, please.”

“There is something or someone at your place waiting for you and that is the last thing I will say. Goodbye.”

Alex’s face softened.

“Is it…,” Alex started.

Kara could see on her face that she already knew who it was.

Kara nodded her head and smiled.

Alex turned to J’onn and grinned.

“Sorry J’onn, I got to go.”

Alex ran out of the room before J’onn could say another word.

“I’m so confused”, J’onn said, shaking his head.

Kara gave J’onn a wink, ran out to the balcony, and took off into the air without another word.

***

“She’s not here. I feel like an idiot,” Sam said into her phone.

“Stay calm, Sam.” Lena’s voice came through the speakerphone sharp and clear.

Ruby paced the hallway.

“You’re not an idiot, Mom. Just be patient. I’m sure she will be home soon.”

“Great. We’ve lost the element of surprise. Should we just leave?” Sam asked.

“No!”, Ruby and Lena said in unison.

“Sam, just take a deep breath. Let me text Kara and find out if she knows where Alex is. I’m sure she is just finishing up something at the D.E.O. Worst case, you head back to my place and stay the night. You can go see her first thing tomorrow morning,” Lena said calmly.

“Oh God, I hope she gets here soon. I’m worried I will lose my nerve.”

Ruby grabbed Sam’s hand and smiled.

“I will not let you lose your nerve. This is happening. Aren’t you inspired by Auntie Lena and Kara? Come on. Be brave.”

Sam shook her head and wrapped an arm around Ruby.

“You’re right, babe. I’m just in my head.”

“Listen, we can leave, go grab some dinner and come back when we have the element of surprise on our side,” Ruby said.

“You’re brilliant. Let’s do that.”

“But don’t lose your nerve, Sam. You’re doing this”, Lena’s voice echoed through the hallway. You owe it to yourself and Ruby.”

“I won’t”, Sam said, turning around. I love her, Lena. I love her more than I have ever loved another human being other than Ruby, and you.”

“You can love her more than me, Sam,” Lena said cheerfully. “I’ll allow it.”

“I should never have left without telling her, but it scared me. She had seen a side of me that no one should have seen. Sure, Reign was a different being, but still, she had my face and my body. That couldn’t have been easy. I was just terrified that she would always look at me and see Reign’s crimes.”

“We’ve been through this before, Sam. None of us hold any of that against you. What happened back then wasn’t you and you know it. So does Alex. Please, just let go of your fear and tell her how you feel.”

“Mom”, Ruby said, tapping Sam on the shoulder.

**“Wherever Is Your Heart,” by Brandi Carlile**

[ **https://open.spotify.com/track/1kiWXhS6AMJOtU4DPUh0mq?si=Fq4BRDJjQx-YFLtsfUn9QQ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kiWXhS6AMJOtU4DPUh0mq?si=4WNZDnbaSI2--YHD-Lt-cA)

Sam turned around and her face fell. Alex stood at the end of the hallway holding her gym bag and a dozen lavender roses. Tears filled both of their eyes. Ruby stood next to Sam, beaming. She reached forward and grabbed the cell phone from Sam’s hand.

“Aunt Lena. Mom will have to call you back. Alex is here.”

“Go. Tell her not to worry about calling me. Just go talk to Alex,” Lena said through the phone.

Ruby disconnected the call and slipped the phone into her pocket.

The moment Sam saw the roses in Alex’s hand, she knew that someone had tipped her off. They both dropped their respective bunches of roses and ran to each other, meeting in the middle of the hallway. The moment their bodies met, Alex raised a hand to Sam’s cheek and kissed her passionately. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex and met her kiss with pure joy and unfettered fervour.

Sam pulled back, grinning.

“How did you know we were here?”

“I was at the D.E.O. and Kara was furious that I hadn’t left yet. I knew something was up,” Alex said joyfully.

“Kara”, Sam said, shaking her head. “What if I chickened out?” Sam wiped happy tears from her eyes.

“She just said someone was waiting for me at home. She didn’t say who. I prayed it was you and Ruby.”

Alex caressed Sam’s cheek and kissed her lips feather soft. She turned around and wrapped an arm around Ruby. Her smile was big and infectious.

“Ruby, I am so sorry. Come here, baby girl,” Alex said, pulling her closer.

Ruby threw her arms around Alex and held on tight.

“Don’t be sorry. We have missed you so much. Our lives just aren’t the same without you. See Mom, you didn’t need to say a word.”

Sam laughed and blinked away happy tears.

“I practiced. A lot,” she said, grinning.

“Sorry, did you want me to exit and come back again so you can say everything you wanted to say?” Alex asked being facetious.

Sam grabbed Alex’s shirt and pulled her in for another soft kiss.

“Don’t you dare.”

“So, can we assume you’re happy to see us?” Ruby asked Alex.

“I may never let you go,” Alex said. “What prompted you to come here? It’s so weird because I had a dream about you two. I’ve had a few dreams.”

Sam ran a hand over Alex’s hair and smiled sadly.

“Lena told me about you and Kelly. I wanted to tell you how I was feeling as soon as I heard, but I wanted to give you some time.”

Ruby took a step back.

“Alex, I’m feeling a little thirsty. Do you mind if I head inside and grab some water?” Ruby gave Sam a smile and a wink.

“Of course, sweetie”, Alex said, pulling her keys out of the pocket of her cargo pants.

She handed the keys to Ruby and gave her a kiss on the head.

“We’ll head inside in a bit, babe,” Sam said to Ruby.

“Please, take your time. You two have waited so long for this.”

Ruby unlocked the door and disappeared in a flash.

Sam slipped her arms around Alex’s neck and smiled dreamily. Alex grabbed Sam’s waist and kissed her lovingly. Sam ran her hands along the back of Alex’s neck and yanked her closer. Alex pulled back and caressed Sam’s cheek with the back of her hand. She pulled a few strands of Sam’s hair behind her ear and kissed her nose.

“Sam, I missed you so much. I am so glad you’re here.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call first. I know I should have given you some warning.”

“Are you kidding? This was the most wonderful surprise. I had the worst day, but the moment I saw the two of you, I finally felt like I was home. I know that sounds weird because this is my apartment. This was just a place where I lived, but the two of you make it feel like a home.”

“Alex, I am so sorry we left the way we did. I have loved you for so long. I still remember the moment we met on the street. You mattered to me from day one. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I loved you sooner.”

“I heard what you said to Lena,” Alex said, smoothing a hand over Sam’s shiny brown hair. “I understand why you were worried, but I never judged you for all the things that happened with Reign. I loved you so much. All I wanted to do was help. Do you remember when you came to me and told me about your weird lapses in time? I wanted to tell you then. I wanted to tell how much I cared about you and Ruby. Every part of me wanted to comfort you.”

Sam kissed Alex’s cheek. She left her lips pressed to Alex’s skin and closed her eyes.

“I was just scared that you could never love me.”

“I have loved no one as much as I love you and Ruby. Nothing in the past, present or future could make me love you any less. Sam, I know I should have said something before you left. I just didn’t know how to beg you not to leave.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. Ruby told me you didn’t think any less of me, but it terrified me I had lost your love and everyone else’s.”

“We all miss you two. I have missed you more every minute of every day since you left.”

“Can I admit something embarrassing?” Sam asked, still unable to look Alex in the eyes.

“Please tell me.”

“I came here a few months ago. I wanted to confess everything to you.”

“Really? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“I stood outside looking up at your window. My heart was so full of love. No one knew I was here. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I never saw you.”

“I saw you and Kelly walk out of your apartment. I didn’t know who she was, but you two looked really happy. I slinked back into the shadows and flew back to Metropolis, telling no one.”

Alex held Sam’s face in her hands and gave her a sad smile.

“I am so sorry. That’s heartbreaking. I had no idea.”

“I just figured you didn’t feel the way I felt, and I had to move on.”

“Can I make two confessions? Both are embarrassing,” Alex said.

“Please. I’m sure they aren’t nearly as embarrassing as mine.”

“When I was taking care of Ruby during all the Reign business, I allowed myself to imagine what life would be like with the two of you. I imagined a future with the three of us together. I knew we would free you from your connection to Reign. I knew it deep in my heart. I fell in love with Ruby and I knew in my heart that I was falling for you. I wanted to be with you. It didn’t matter that I had just broken up with Maggie. It didn’t matter that you were under the control of Reign. All I wanted was you.”

Sam smiled sweetly and rubbed Alex’s chest.

“That might be the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. That’s not embarrassing. I love that you wanted a future with us. What’s your other confession?”

“One reason I broke up with Kelly was that I kept dreaming about you. We had a lot of things we needed to deal with and she eventually moved to Calvintown to be with James, but in my heart, I knew the connection with you was still there. I didn’t call you immediately, but I wanted to. I wanted to tell you how I was feeling, but I couldn’t gather the courage or come up with the right words to tell you how I was feeling.”

“Trust me. I know exactly how you feel,” Sam said tenderly.

“I just can’t believe you two are here. I have dreamt about this for so long.”

“Me too.”

“How does Ruby feel about all of this?”

“She will tell you herself, but she has been my greatest supporter. When we were leaving National City, she pulled me aside and asked me if I was in love with you. She was so young and so innocent, but she just had me pegged.”

“I love Ruby with all of my heart, Sam.”

“She knows it. She collects all of your cards, letters and gifts. They are precious to her. You’re precious to her.”

“Sam, I’m just going to lay all of my cards on the table. I want to be with you and Ruby. I want us to be a family. Would you consider moving back to National City?”

“We want to. Do you want us to move back?” Sam pulled Alex in closer.

“More than anything. It’s like you cut a piece of my heart out and took it with you to Metropolis. Do you think Lena would let you come back to National City?”

“She’s pretty much already started the transition. Not just for us, but for her. She wants her best friend back.”

“Remind me to be nicer to Lena,” Alex said with a chuckle.

“Will do”, Sam said, joining in on Alex’s laughter.

“Where are your bags?”

“There at Lena’s place.”

“What do you say we go inside, find a movie and order a pizza? I need to hold on to my girls. We can head over to Lena’s place later and grab your bags.”

“That sounds perfect,” Sam said, kissing Alex’s lips softly.

***

Sam and Alex kissed for a little longer. They headed inside and sat on the couch together with Ruby, curled up and thankful to be together. They watched movies, ate pizza, and enjoyed the bliss of finally being together as a family. When it was time to sleep, all three of them curled up on the bed. Alex spooned Sam, and Sam spooned Ruby. For the rest of their days, they would never sleep as good as they slept that night.

***

Kara and Lena stood outside of Alex’s apartment holding hands. When Alex opened the door, she was beaming. Alex leapt forward and threw her arms around Lena and Kara. She pulled back, grinning after she gave them a good squeeze.

“Well, you look miserable,” Kara said facetiously.

“I feel like I’ve never seen you smile before,” Lena said playfully.

“I have never been this happy. Never. How are you two doing? I’m surprised you’re out in the light of day.”

Lena looped her arm through Kara’s and held on tight.

“Lena and I figured we would take Ruby out for the day and give you two some much needed alone time.”

“This was Ruby’s idea. Wasn’t it?”

Lena grinned.

“Are you surprised? She’s the brains of this operation.”

“How was your night?” Kara asked in a whisper.

“I spent the evening with my girls and fell asleep with them wrapped in my arms. It was the best night of my life.” Alex looked back and smiled at Sam and Ruby. “Come in,” she said to Kara and Lena. “Sorry. My love brain has taken hold.”

Alex waved Kara and Lena inside. Ruby and Sam stood in the kitchen washing dishes. The moment they saw Kara and Lena, they ran over. Ruby threw her arms around Lena and Sam hugged Kara. They switched and Ruby held onto Kara happily.

“So Ruby, what do you want to do today? We can go anywhere. Sky’s the limit,” Kara said.

“I’d be happy doing anything as long as I’m with you.”

Lena moved closer and wrapped an arm around Ruby.

“How about a movie, Big Belly burgers and shakes, and then we can head to the mall? Maybe we can get you something new and fun to celebrate.”

Ruby held onto Kara and Lena and beamed.

“That sounds awesome. Let’s go.”

Sam and Alex walked over to Ruby and each gave her a hug. Sam smoothed back the hair out of Ruby’s eyes and Alex kissed her head.

“You guys enjoy your day together,” Ruby said.

Kara turned to Alex and Sam and smiled.

“Yes. You two enjoy some quality time together. We will text you when we’re heading back. Don’t worry about dinner. We will pick something up. You guys just enjoy your reunion.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam from behind and buried her face in Sam’s neck.

“We will. I can’t believe this is all real.”

Kara leaned over and pinched Alex.

“Ouch! What was that for, Kar?”

“I don’t know. I figured you were about to say ‘Somebody pinch me’.”

The women all laughed.

Kara, Lena and Ruby said their last farewells and headed out. Alex closed the door and turned to Sam, who was already grinning. Sam took Alex’s hand and stared deep into her eyes.

“I have wanted this for so long,” Sam said happily.

“Me too. Sam, thank you.”

“For what, Baby?”

“For being brave enough to come here and make all of our dreams come true.”

“Thank you”, Sam said placing a hand on Alex’s chest and kissing her cheek softly.

“For what?”

“For accepting us completely. For not being angry that I left the way I did. I guess most of all, thank you for your love. Being with you and Ruby last night was the happiest I have ever been. I have never felt so much peace and contentment.”

“I felt the same way. I have never not wanted for a single thing before. It was perfect.”

Sam’s expression changed. Her eyes narrowed into a sultry gaze and she licked her lips. Sam grabbed Alex’s shirt and kissed her sensually. Every press of her tongue sent a wave of pleasure between them. Alex grabbed her and kissed her back hard. Sam pulled back and grinned.

“I can think of a way we might be a little happier,” Sam said. Alex smiled back. Sam took Alex’s hand and guided her through the apartment.

***

Alex and Sam shared a hot shower, made love for a few hours and enjoyed the bliss of being wrapped in each other’s arms, naked and connected completely without a single care in the world.

They discussed looking for a new home with plenty of room for Ruby to have her own space and maybe a little extra space for their family to grow.

When Alex asked Sam if talking about all of this made her feel weird or felt premature, Sam replied “I’ve been dreaming of having this conversation with you since before we left National City.”

***

When Lena, Kara and Ruby returned from their fantastic day together, they brought home enough Chinese food to feed an army and Ruby gave them all a fashion show of the clothes Kara and Lena bought her for her big move back to National City High. They nibbled at their plates and took time to catch up and reconnect. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and pressed her lips to her temple. She closed her eyes and smiled so sweetly, everyone at the table couldn’t take their eyes off of her.

“I am so happy we are all finally where you need to be. It sure took you guys long enough,” Ruby said, shaking her head.

“As usual, Ruby knows best. She’s not wrong. Sorry it took us so long to figure out all of this love stuff, Ruby,” Lena said, rubbing Ruby’s back.

“If you had told me a year ago that we would finally have Sam and Lena and we would be here sharing a perfect meal together, I never would have believed it,” Alex said. “I don’t think I have ever seen you smile like that, Kar. Your face looks like it must hurt from grinning.”

“I can’t help it. Look at you. You look downright goofy,” Kara said with a chuckle.

“We should call Mom and tell her. She was nagging me the other day. She said that she wanted the two of us to be happy,” Alex said, pulling Ruby closer.

“I have a better idea,” Kara said with a twinkle in her eyes. “Why don’t we gather everyone and go see Mom in Midvale. She said she was lonely the last time I talked to her and I think she would get a big kick out of a big family gathering.”

“I love it,” Alex said. She looked over at Sam and Ruby. “What do you think? Would you like to see where me and Kara grew up? I’m sure the ocean air would be a delightful change from Metropolis.”

Sam and Ruby lit up. “Yes! That sounds amazing.” Ruby bounced a little in her seat.

Sam leaned over to Lena and smiled.

“What do you say, boss? Can I have a couple days off to spend time with my family?”

Lena gave Sam her signature grin.

“I’ll fire you on the spot if you don’t.”

Everyone chuckled.

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek and kissed it. She whispered softly.

“It sounds wonderful, but I’m nervous.”

“Why, Baby?”

“Your mom. What does she know? Does she hate me for everything that happened between us?”

“She doesn’t hate you. Eliza knows what happened, but more important than that, she knows how much I love you. You said in your letter you wanted her to love you. Just be yourself and everything else will fall into place.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief and held onto Kara’s hand. She kissed her lips tenderly and smiled even brighter.

“I just texted Mom and asked her if minds a visit and she said she can’t wait to see all of us. The more the merrier.” Alex held her phone up, showing everyone the text gleefully.

“Okay, sounds like we are heading to Midvale. Time to pack our bags.” Lena raised her glass of water into the air. “To our family,” Lena said.

“To our family”, everyone echoed back, clinking their glasses together.


	4. The Emotional Unraveling Of Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam, and Ruby head to Midvale to spend time with Eliza.

Lena sat in the front seat of the rented SUV, happily taking in the scenic, pine-lined roads of Midvale.

**"Lake Shore Drive" by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah played.**

[**https://open.spotify.com/track/46MX86XQqYCZRvwPpeq4Gi?si=kVLDXaE1RcuCTzRnFq6rj** g](https://open.spotify.com/track/46MX86XQqYCZRvwPpeq4Gi?si=tfb0YqX-QF277K3T_8Anfg)

Kara held Lena’s hand as she drove, playfully caressing Lena’s figures and sneaking air kisses and warm smiles along the way. Lena rolled down the window and let the sea air cool her face and whip around the wisps of hair that pulled away from her tight ponytail. She looked over at Kara as she drove, and her heart warmed over with pure contentment.

She could not quite put her finger on why, but she was sure this was one of the happiest moments of her life. Being with Kara was her greatest joy, but there was something more. Lena looked back at Ruby, sitting in the center seat, flanked by Alex and Sam who were happily playing a game of cards with her, and Lena realized she was finally part of a family. Lena never had a proper family. She had an absent father who didn’t own up to his parentage, a mother who left her way too young, a stepmother who was emotionally abusive and destructive in every way, and a brother who seemed hellbent on killing her and the woman she loved. Now, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of her new family, she could not imagine being happier.

Kara pulled into the driveway of the Danvers family home at lunchtime. Lena opened the car door and stepped out into the cool Midvale breeze. She took a deep breath and let the sea air wash over her. She felt reborn as the early afternoon sun warmed her cheeks. Kara, Alex, Sam, and Ruby climbed out of the SUV and started unpacking the car.

Lena looked up at the Danvers home in bewildered awe. She had never seen a more beautiful and inviting house in all her life. Her childhood home was cold and dreary. Dark wood and stained glass created an oppressive chill that made her want to wear a sweater, even in the summer.

Eliza’s home was different. The two-story gray and white ranch style home was cool and clean. Beautifully trimmed windows adorned the house, letting in the light and providing an ideal view of the ocean. The front door stood tall and proud. Painted a stunning midnight blue, the color was the perfect contrast with the clean white lines. The home rested atop a hill surrounded by beautiful lush greenery sprinkled with various wildflowers to add a dash of color. The second story featured a long white trimmed deck. Every part of the home was perfect in Lena’s eyes.

Lena felt Kara come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

“You okay, baby?” Kara asked, kissing Lena’s cheek.

Lena could not take her eyes off the house. All at once, it made her feel warm, safe, and deeply connected to Kara and her roots. The house was so much like Kara. It filled Lena with a sense of home and welcoming she could only find wrapped in Kara’s powerful arms.

“Kara, it’s stunning.”

“What? The house? It will thrill Eliza to hear that. She’s been working on the outside every weekend trying to freshen it up.”

“It’s the most beautiful home I’ve ever seen,” Lena said, holding onto Kara’s arms tight.

Alex pulled a bag from the trunk and set it down on the asphalt.

“Okay, you two… they’ll be plenty of time to cuddle and stare up at the house later. Help us grab the bags.”

Suddenly the front door opened, and Eliza stepped out onto the front porch. She moved her hand to her eyes to block the sun and beamed when she saw her girls in the driveway. She ran to them. Alex moved around the car quickly and hugged Eliza close. Eliza kissed her cheek and pulled back, smiling.

“Look at you. You’re glowing,” Eliza said, still beaming. She looked over at Kara. “Kara too. My God, you girls look five years younger.”

Kara gave Lena a squeeze and walked over to Eliza and Alex. Eliza wrapped her arms around her girls and gave them an enormous hug.

“I am so thrilled you are all here. I get my girls and I finally get to spend some time with the women who stole your hearts.” She lowered her voice and whispered.

“So, do Sam and Ruby know about Kara?”

“They do,” Alex said. “Kar and I told them together. Kar decided she didn’t want me or Lena to have the burden of hiding her identity from them. And besides, they’re family.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Kara and Alex let go. Eliza approached Sam and Ruby. Her smile was bright, and her eyes were full of unfettered joy.

“You must be Samantha and you must be Ruby. Alex has told me so much about you two. I am so happy that you and Alex have finally reunited. Your time apart must have been exceedingly difficult, but the smiles on your faces tell me you are exactly where you need to be.”

Eliza moved a hand to each of their cheeks and smiled the way only a mother could.

“Welcome to our home and thank you for making my baby so happy.”

Maybe it was her words, or maybe they were just overcome with the moment, but both Sam and Ruby leapt forward at the same time and threw their arms around Eliza. She gave each of them a kiss on the head and smiled sweetly.

Alex, Lena, and Kara watched as Eliza welcomed Sam and Ruby to the family. Alex grabbed onto Kara’s arm and had to wipe away a tear of joy.

“This is like a dream come true,” Alex whispered.

Lena leaned in and whispered to Alex.

“Kara wants to protect me, but you will not sugar coat it. Does your mother hate me after the hell I put all of you through?”

“Of course not, Lena. Hell, if I can forgive you, anyone can. We’re family,” Alex whispered back. She grabbed Lena’s arm and gave her a playful wink.

“I see you have a telescope up on the balcony there. You must have the perfect view of the stars from here,” Ruby said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

Alex joined her mother, Sam, and Ruby. She wrapped an arm around Ruby’s waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Ruby here wants to be an astrophysicist,” Alex said to her mother. “She has quite a talent for it.”

“Well then Ruby, maybe we can dust it off tonight and you can show Alex and Kara how to map the stars. They never quite mastered it when they were younger,” Eliza said cheerfully.

“That telescope is special, Rubes. It belonged to a boy named Kenny. We can definitely pull it out tonight. I think Kenny would like that.”

Kara smiled sadly.

“Me too.”

Eliza walked over to Kara and Lena. Lena’s heart raced in her chest.

_Why am I so nervous? Breathe Lena. She is not pulling you over for speeding._

Eliza looked at Kara and moved a strand of hair from her face.

“I don’t think I have ever seen this smile before. You’re radiating joy.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and grinned.

“I’ve never been this happy. I feel like I’m floating.”

Eliza turned her attention to Lena.

_Moment of truth._

“Well, I know there is someone very special I have to thank for that.” Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her with her entire body. She held on tight and gave Lena a comforting squeeze. Lena closed her eyes and smiled. Eliza whispered softly in Lena’s ear. “

“You may not believe this, but I have always been rooting for you two.”

_Did she just say that? Was she really rooting for us?_

“Thank you,” Lena said, trying to hold back her tears.

_Why do I feel so emotional? This isn’t me._

“I know the two of you have been through your highs and lows, but all the pain the two of you have endured has led you here and I am so happy to welcome you to our home.”

Lena grabbed onto Eliza and hugged her with more love and relief than she ever hugged another human being. She pulled back, grinning, her eyes glassy and bright. Eliza pulled back and wiped the tears from Lena’s cheek.

“Come on, my girls. Let’s head inside. I have prepared a light lunch. You can all get washed up and unpack later.

Eliza gave Lena’s cheek another tender caress and stepped off to help Ruby with the bags.

Lena joined Kara at the trunk and beamed so brightly, Kara squealed. She grabbed onto Lena and held on tight.

“You are so adorable.” Kara pulled back. “What was it you said in your email? You wanted Eliza to like you. I think she loves you, baby.”

Lena let out a relieved sigh and kissed Kara’s lips. They grabbed the rest of the bags and headed inside.

***

The new family sat around the table where Eliza laid out a large spread of sandwich fixings, potato and macaroni salad, and her famous chocolate chip walnut cookies.

Eliza sat back smiling and watched everyone chatting away and enjoying their lunch.

“You call this a ‘light lunch’ Mom? I am so full, but I have to eat one of your cookies.” Alex turned to Ruby and grinned devilishly. “Make sure to grab a few before your Aunt Kara eats them all. She’s like the Cookie Monster.”

“Hey!” Kara said playfully upset. She turned to Lena and pleaded her case.

“Okay, maybe I eat more of Eliza’s cookies than I should, but I have a Kryptonian appetite. I burn a lot of calories.”

Lena smoothed back Kara’s hair gently and kissed her cheek. Her heart was brimming with love for Kara.

_She is so adorable I think my heart might burst._

“I know, my love. I will always share my cookies with you,” Lena said tenderly.

Everyone at the table let out a collective “aww” except for Alex who rolled her eyes and gestured that she was sick to her stomach.

“Jesus, you two are so sugary sweet, I’m getting a toothache.”

Kara and Lena blushed just a little.

“Oh please, you and Sam are cutest. Don’t think we missed your fluffy little moments on our trip.”

“Thank you for all of this, Eliza. It is such a beautiful spread,” Lena said, finishing off her second helping of Eliza’s macaroni salad.”

“Really?” Alex asked. “I would have thought a Luthor would be too highbrow to enjoy macaroni salad,” she said with a playful wink.

“Alexandra!” Eliza reached over and gave Alex a pinch. She turned to Lena with warmth and love in her eyes. “You are very welcome sweetheart. I just wanted to pull something quick and easy together for lunch. I grabbed some beautiful steaks and baked potatoes for dinner tonight. Maybe if we are lucky Kara will make her famous 'Kryptonian' corn.”

Ruby's eyes widened with excitement.

“Really?” Ruby asked.

Sam and Lena looked at each other and shrugged.

“What’s Kryptonian corn?” Lena asked Kara, rubbing her arm. “Is there some secret Kryptonian spice we don’t know about?”

“It’s a Super-secret recipe. Extra extra extra butter,” Kara said with an adorable snort.

“Dork,” Alex said with a chuckle.

Eliza turned her attention to Sam and Lena.

“So, I thought we could stay close to home tonight. Tomorrow is the Midvale Seafood Festival. There will be music, food trucks, and all the shops sell items along the beach. The girls have always loved the festival.”

“That sounds amazing,” Ruby exclaimed. “I can’t wait. Do you think we can go swimming at the beach? I’ve only been to the ocean a couple of times and it was always too cold to go into the water.”

“Absolutely! We will reserve a couple special beach days so you can enjoy the ocean. The weather is perfect, and you are in Midvale. There is no more beautiful beach on the planet.”

“Mom is biased. I am sure Bora Bora is more beautiful than Midvale.” Alex looked to Sam for backup, but Sam just kissed her cheek and turned her attention to Eliza.

“Thanks for welcoming us on such short notice, Eliza,” Sam said rubbing Ruby’s back. “We feel really blessed to be able to spend time with all of you as a family.”

“No thanks are necessary, sweetheart. Really. Alex and Kara know that they are always welcome. This is their home and it always will be. That extends to you girls as well. This home is yours and I am so thrilled to hear your laughter echoing through the house and share this time with all of you. When Alex shared all of the wonderful news, I was elated. I don’t mind telling you that these two have been a bit mopey as of late.”

“Mom!” Alex exclaimed. “We were not mopey.”

“I’ll admit to being mopey,” Kara said.

“Maybe ‘mopey’ isn’t the right word. Lovesick. You two both knew exactly who you wanted, and I am overjoyed that you all found your way to each other. It feels a little like a miracle.”

“We are too. This has always just felt very meant to be,” Kara said, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist.”

“I knew they would all figure it out someday. It just took them a little longer than any of us expected.” Ruby said with a sweet smile. “True love is true love.”

“Mom, have I told you that Ruby is smarter than all of us combined?” Alex said, reaching over and giving the precocious girl a kiss on the cheek. Ruby wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and squeezed.

“I have a secret for you, Alex. I figured that out within ten seconds of meeting her,” Eliza said winking at Ruby.

Ruby beamed.

“So, did you girls figure out which rooms you want to take?”

“We are going to take our old bedroom.” Alex said hugging Ruby.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? There are plenty of spare rooms.”

“Ruby and Sam want to stay in our childhood bedroom. They want the full immersive Danvers experience.”

Everyone let out a chuckle.

“Lena and I are taking the guest room off the deck,” Kara said grabbing another cookie.

“Excellent choice. I just cleaned out the fireplace. It should be nice and cozy.”

“Can I ask a question?” Sam asked Eliza.

“Sure, sweetheart.”

“This house is enormous. Why did you have Kara and Lena share a room?”

“I know it’s probably hard to believe looking at them now, but Alex and Kara didn’t get along very well when Kara first came to live with us. Their father and I decided that instead of moving them to their separate corners, we would push them together. It was volatile at first, but they eventually became remarkably close.”

“Makes sense,” Sam said. “That is simply good parenting. I might need to pick your brain, Eliza.”

“The girls are adults and I am still trying to figure it all out,” Eliza said shaking her head and smiling.

“I’ve always wanted a little sister,” Ruby said to Alex and Sam out of nowhere.

They both smiled and gave her a squeeze.

“She’s not winning any awards for subtly.” Sam said rubbing Ruby’s back.

“Hey, do you have any pictures of Alex and Kara when they were young?” Ruby asked Eliza gleefully.

“Do I? You bet I do,” Eliza said, hopping up from the table. “Why don't you help me clean up and we can pull out all the old photo albums. Wait until you see Alex’s hair. You’ll never believe it.”

Alex leaned over and whispered to the rest of the women.

“Mom is loving this,” Alex said teasing.

Kara looked up at Eliza and smiled. “She is, and it is perfect.”

***

They quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and Eliza made good on her promise. She pulled out every photo album, collage, award, and piece of artwork she kept from their childhood. Ruby, Sam, and Lena delighted in seeing the images of Alex and Kara from their youth.

Lena and Kara sat close together on the couch looking at a photo album from the early days.

“Baby, look at your face. You were so cute,” Lena said, caressing Kara’s soft cheek.

Kara puffed out her chest and furrowed her brow.

“Hey, I’m a Super. I’m tough, not ‘cute’,” she said, teasing playfully.

“Would you compromise and accept tough and cute,” Lena asked.

Kara grinned and kissed Lena’s cheek.

“Alex, you look so beautiful in this dress,” Ruby commented. “Why don’t you ever wear dresses now?”

Eliza wrapped an arm around Ruby and smiled.

“Yes Alexandra, why don’t you wear more dresses? This military chic look is fun, but I miss seeing you in a dress.”

Alex rolled her eyes and looked to Kara for help.

Kara just shrugged her shoulders and gave Alex her most supportive smile.

“Let’s just say, for the right occasion, I would be happy to.”

Ruby got up from her seat and sat down between Alex and Sam. She moved the photo album out of the way and grinned.

“Like a wedding, perhaps?” Ruby suggested.

Alex and Sam looked at each other with love in their eyes. They both wrapped their arms around Ruby and covered her with kisses.

***

After dinner, Alex and Kara took Ruby outside to set up the telescope. Eliza pulled out a bottle of wine and some soft blankets. The three women sat together on the couch cozily and chatted. Lena appreciated the opportunity to have some time with Eliza and Sam. 

“Are you and Ruby excited about moving back to National City?” Eliza asked Sam as she poured a little more wine into her glass.

“We are extremely excited. It feels like we are finally coming home, but I guess home is wherever Alex is. We would move to the moon to be with her.”

“Careful. You never know with the D.E.O.,” Lena said joking.

“I think Lena is just as excited as we are. She practically started the moving paperwork before Ruby and I spoke to Alex.”

“I knew it would all work out and I was excited to have my best friend back in National City.”

“I wish I had been there for your reunion,” “Eliza said. It must have been magical.”

“It was an actual dream come true. People say that without fully comprehending the delight that envelopes you. My face hurt from smiling. Poor Ruby’s too. This all feels like a wonderful dream.”

Lena raised her glass and smiled cheerfully.

“I’ll drink to that.”

Sam and Eliza clinked their glasses against Lena’s.

“Are you two warm enough? Do you have everything you need?” Eliza asked with genuine concern.

“I may never leave,” Lena said. I thought nothing could rival the coziness of Kara’s place, but it feels like she learned from the best.”

“I’m sure Ruby will never want to leave either,” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Well, then I have done my job. Every mother wants her girls to return home. I miss their heartbeats.”

“I have a feeling we will visit a lot if the invitation still stands,” Sam said with a wink.

“What I said earlier… those were not just words, my loves. You two do not understand how I have struggled with Alex and Kara. Their hearts have been so uneasy. I could not even remember the last time I saw Kara happy before today. You three have brought new life back into this family and weddings or not, you are Danvers now.”

Lena had to avert her eyes. Being a Danvers was something she secretly dreamed of since she and Kara first met. She wanted to be part of Kara’s family and enjoy the closeness she shared with the people she genuinely loved. She longed to celebrate holidays with her and stand by her side when things in her life did not go her way. Lena wanted desperately for Eliza to like her. Eliza was not only Kara’s mother on Earth, but she was a brilliant scientist and a woman she deeply respected. Lena craved her acceptance and trust. She wanted to show Eliza that she loved Kara with her whole heart. She found herself overwhelmed by Eliza’s words.

Eliza must have seen something in Lena’s expression change.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Eliza asked concerned.

“I am. I just think that was the most wonderful, heartfelt thing I’ve ever heard,” Lena said, trying not to cry again and failing miserably.

_Stop crying. You are happy. Why are you so overwhelmed by her kindness? She is going to think you are crazy. Cool it, Lena._

Eliza wrapped an arm around Lena and pulled her closer. Sam watched Lena fall apart and just grinned.

“Well Eliza, you have done something I thought only Kara was capable of,” Sam said.

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

“You turned badass Lena Luthor into an emotional mess. Who knew? She is usually so composed but you Danvers women sure know how to tug at her heartstrings. Lena Luthor bested by love” Sam said, giving Lena a wink.

Lena smiled and Eliza wiped away her tears.

“I am so sorry. You must think I am an absolute mess,” Lena said, trying to catch her breath. “This is ludicrous. I am supposed to be an emotionally stunted Luthor. I never cry this much and never because I am happy. Wow. I do not think I have ever been happy enough to cry in my life and then suddenly you and Kara open the floodgates. I am so sorry. Like I said. I am a mess. Just ignore me.”

“Not at all, sweetheart. I think it is so lovely that you fell this happy and that you can express your emotions with us. Can I tell you something?”

“Please do,” Lena said still composing herself.

“Over the years, I have heard so many things about you from Alex and Kara. I could never quite put my finger on which of them was correct. Kara described your heart and your warmth. She said you were brilliant and kind.”

“I can probably guess what Alex said. We are in a much better place right now.”

“She said that you were a hard nut to crack and that you were very guarded emotionally. Frankly, I don’t think she could be more wrong.”

“I have been emotionally guarded but Kara helped me break down all of my walls. I just wish I could stop crying. I am so happy. I hope you know that. Truly. I hope Alex’s description of me did not give you pause.

Not at all. Let’s just say that I worried about connecting with you. I worried that it would be hard to bring you into the fold and get you to warm up, but my God. You are one of us and your tears do not make you a mess at all. They simply show how much you care.”

“I really do,” Lena said, getting emotional again. Now she, Sam, and Eliza had to laugh. Eliza and Sam wrapped their arms around Lena and held on. “I was so nervous coming here. It scared me I would not fit in with you and your family. Turns out, this is where I’ve belonged all along.”

Eliza and Sam let out a collective “Aww” and hugged Lena tighter.

Kara, Ruby and Alex returned from outside to find Eliza, Lena, and Sam balled up together. Their brows furrowed when they saw Lena crying and laughing hysterically.

“What did you do to Lena?” Kara asked, only half joking. Her protective nature even carried through with her family.

They popped their heads up. All three of them wiped happy tears from their eyes.

“Jesus, we leave them alone with Mom for a half an hour and this happens,” Alex said, pulling Ruby in for a one-armed hug.”

“Do we get an explanation?” Kara asked. She walked over to the couch and kissed Lena on the head and rubbed her shoulders. Sam and Eliza still held onto her.

“I think we’re keeping your Mom.” Sam said, pulling Eliza closer.

“Definitely. We are definitely keeping her,” Lena said with a big bright grin.


End file.
